Unexpected Encounters
by Hierarchy
Summary: Hiro makes another random jump and changes everything again. Chapter 3 of my one shots. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I would be on vacaction on a beach somewhere living a better life than this one.

**NOW HE KNOWS HOW I FEEL!**

Aaron always wondered if John was unique for an Erpman or if they were all as farbot as he seemed to be most of the time. The one time that they had visited Earth the government there had kept them under close guard and she couldn't really tell under such controlled conditions. She thought that would have been her only chance to find out. It never occurred to her that she would meet Erpmen all the way out here in the uncharted territories. Than, they started to hear rumors of a strange ship commanded by a crew of people calling themselves humans. It seemed a likely trap but the rumors always came with stories of this ship and crew performing heroic deeds. Saving people and ships, rescuing the stranded and fighting every pirate and slaver they came across. John was a little mystified and a little ticked off when some pirates came looking for that 'human' John Crichton to get some payback. That was enough to make John decide to find the source of these rumors and deal with them.

It took them a quarter cycle to track down the strange ship. John started acting weird (even for him) from the moment he got a visual on the ship. Aaron had to admit, it was certainly an odd design with that long tapered cyllindrical body with the tiered structures on top and the propulsion wings coming up from below mid ship to sweep back in two gracefull curves. Much to everyones surprise the ships did have humans on it, but only five making up the command staff.

When they contacted the ship and got a visual Aaron was almost as surprised as John seemed to be when he said "I know you". They quickly got aboard and were welcomed by the crew who seemed nice enough and almost Sibacean except for their pale skin. After a long conversation with the captain of the ship and the four other humans on board Aaron was actually feeling very selfsatisfied at Critchons predictament.

John was talking to the ships commander(humans really liked styling themselves "commander") while the rest of the command crew was getting to know Moia's crew. The one human who colled himself "Rock" almost got killed by D'ahgo when he made a pass at Chiana but now he and Rigel were getting along like kindred spirit. While, D'ahgo and Chiana seemed to be hitting it off with this Tech Sgt. Chen and his wife Jane.

All these cycles, he had confused the hasmat out of her with his bizzar sayings and his insane plans! Again and again, she had declared how totally farbot he was and he would just shrug it off and continue into one more lunatic plan after another. Now finally, he knew how she felt.

Critchon: "So, these termeans…"

The Captain: "Thermians."

Critchon: "Whatever,.. no matter what you say they refuse to believe you are anyone except that character from the show."

The Captain: "That's right, we have tried but they just think it is some brilliant deep strategy of mine."

Critchon: "And you have been out here since 99?!... but that is a whole year before I even launched the FARSCAPE! Why didn't you say anything to anyone?!"

The Captain: "Well, we mostly figured they wouldn't believe us, of lock us up as lunatics, or worse believe us and try to take advantage of the Thermians. Just look how people and the government reacted when you showed up last year. Besides, we figured we would never get a chance to go out again."

Aaron couldn't hope but smirk as John couldn't get the look off his face as if someone had hit him between the eyes with a qualta blade. Critchon couldn't seem to make up his mind weather to be happy, amazed out of his mind, or furious that the captain of this ship couldn't stop smiling in the most smug way possible about all his adventures in space. Aaron knew how Critchon felt. It was how she felt every time he came up with another insane plan to save the day, or reason for going in to explore some part of space any sane sentient would stay away from. But, now Aaron had her answer. She looked across the room at the other ramaing human a blond woman who was looking at her commander with the same look of exasperation the Aaron often had about Chriton. They might not all be, but way to many of these humans where just as farbot as Critchon. She almost broke down laughing at the thought of all the trouble they were going to cause the Scarrens, and Peacekeepers! Well, whatever they did Aaron had no doubt that they would be hearing more of Captain Taggert and the spaceship GALAXY QUEST!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I would be on vacaction on a beach somewhere living a better life than this one.

**LAST STORY : FARSCAPE/GALAXY QUEST**

**THIS STORY : DOGMA/?**

**ALWAYS LISTEN TO MOTHER!**

Bethany was kinda tense to say the least. She could hardly believe that everything had happened to her in only four days. She had been visited by the Metatron, been attacked be demons (on skateboards!), met two prophets (of a sort), gone on a holy quest, met the 13th appostle, the muse Serendipity, faought a shit demon, got drunk with a couple of fallen angels, found out she was the great grand something niece of Jesus Christ, been held hostage by a demon plotting to destroy the world, found god, killed him than helped resurrect him, (Oh!) get killed in the process, get resurrected herself, seen got, and get informed that she was pregnant (even though she hadn't had sex in over a year), and finally told that her heaven had big plans for her future daughter! Bethanie felt that she had had a full week. She felt in need of a little family comfort. Jay and his hetero lifemate Silent Bob tride to be comforting but Bob didn't say much and Jay kept suggesting that sex with him would calm her down. So, here she was back in her her parents home.

Mom and Dad lived in a nice house on a campus of an all girl school they ran. Bethany had actually never lived here much herself. Mom and Dad had bought a place off campus when she was born so they could get away from work but had moved back on site after Bethany had grown up and moved away. To her surprise, most of the family was there. Uncle Alexander and Aunt Will, Aunt D, Aunt Lehane and Uncle William, and even her half brother Connor. They were all family even though not all related by blood. Uncle Alex and William(who still didn't like each other after all these years!), and Aunt Will had been with the family since before Bethany was born and had pretty much helped to raise her. They were all there because mom had had one of her "feelings" that Bethanie would be needing family and had called them in. So, here they were all scattered around the living room listening to Bethanie unburden herself. Bethany hadn't actually planned on telling them everything but once she started she couldn't stop.

With everything that had happened to her, "I guess I just needed to get if off my chest even though now they will all think I am insane" she though.

To her surprise, no one looked like they were going to call the men in the white coats for her. All that did happen was when she got to the part about her being related to Jesus Aunt Lehane spoke up with a "Great, doesn't that just figure. As if B didn't have a swelled enough head already." Followed by a exchange of odd looks from everyone (not all of them in disagreement). She got to wear Bethany saw GOD and she was a woman which caused Aunt Will to declare "I told you so!!" Than, at the end of the story when she told everyone she was pregnant Bethany found herself swarmed by congratulations and everyone hugging her.

"Ok(!), WHAT IS GOING ON!! I JUST TOLD YOU I MET ANGELS, TALKED TO DEAD PEOPLE, FOUGHT DEMONS, DIED, CAME BACK, AND MET GOD!! OH, AND GOT SNAPPED **HER** FINGERS OR WHATEVER AND MADE ME PREGNANT! WHY AREN'T YOU ALL FREAKING OUT? I KNOW I AM, OR AT LEAST CALLING SOME GUYS TO TAKE ME TO A RUBBER ROOM?" Bethany shouted.

"Ann, do you want to take this?" Her father asked her mother while looking at Bethanie with eyes full of simpathy and understanding.

"Thanks Liam, I think I should" her mother said. "Bethany, we moved away from the school to keep you away from the other parts of our life when you were young. Than, when you were getting older you were to occupied with you own life and weren't interesed in the stories of your school teacher parents. However, I did try to tell you. There is a plan for everyone. So, will you listen to me now?"

"Sure Mom, tell me what experiences in your life could possible compare to what I have been though!!" Bethany said with a sense of exsasperation.

Her mother began "Well, it all really started when I and you Grandmother moved to a new town after the divorce. On the first day attending Sunnydale High I met you Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander; and later that night your father. Than ……………………………………………………………………………….."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this. I would be on vacaction on a beach somewhere living a better life than this one.

**LAST STORY : DOGMA/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**THIS STORY : HEROES/?**

**HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

Hiro was exhausted. He had in the last two years disocovered he had super powers, found others who had super powers, faught a super villian, saved the world, journeyed back in time and met his childhood hero, fallen in love, saved the history of Japan, returned home to find his father dead, avenged himself on his killer, and saved the world a second time. Hiro thought he could use a break.

So, here he was at the observatory his father use to take him to when he was younger. He and his father had never had the closest of relationships but they bother enjoyed comeing here and watching the stars. Hiro thought the show had improved a lot since he was a child. At least, they had a lot more stars, planets, and nebulaes to display on the dome above his head. Hiro began to let himself drift getting lost in the stars, and remembering simplier times.

Suddenly, he heard a pop and a shout from the stand on which the projector was mounted. He sat up from his reaclineing seat and saw the man who was running the show worrying over a panel in the base of the projector. As the man reached down the the panel a small burst of sparks came out of it and smoke started seepeing from around the endges of the panel. In quick order, the fire alarms began to go off and everyone else who had been watching the show suddenly shot out of their seats and began to run for the door.

Hiro got out of the way of the couple trying to get past them and moved to where he could see the whole auditorium. He could see that the local ushers had opened the doors and everybody was rushing to get out. They were pushing a bit but there was not enough smoke or sparks to make people panic so they were getting out without too much trouble. Hiro began to move towards the exits when he looked at the podium and saw that the man who had been reaching for the panel was still there on his hands and knees on the carpetted floor.

Hiro rushed too where the man was and tried to check him out real quick. The man was awake, and Hiro thought he had just been shaken by the gout of smoke in his face and maybe a shock. He began to lift the man up, leaning him against one of his shoulders when one of the ushers came up and took the man by the other shoulder and began to take him out of the auditorium. Hiro, looked around and saw everyone else was gone.

"Well, no one needs me to be a hero today" he thought, and began to turn towards the exit again his glance falling on the panel by his legs where all the trouble had started.

Without warning, another larger burst of sparks came out of the panel and nocked Hiro onto his back with an electric shock. Hiro fell towards the floor with smoke billowing in the room, sparks comeing from the projector, and the stars and nebulae flashing above his head. Than Hiro hit the metal floor.

"Wait, a metal floor? When did the floor become metal, and why is there suddenly so much light in the room?"

Hiro shook his head to clear it and took in his surroundings. He was in a large and vary longer room. All the walls, floors, and ceillings were made of metal. There was a catwalk against one wall and large doors at intervals across the other. In front of the doors, there were what looked like fighter planes of somekind but not like any he had ever seen before. They had three engine in the rear in a triangular formation and a short wing angaling out from each. Also, there were people everywhere. Lots of people, and they were all pointing at him and shouting.

A loud sound on the catwalk drew Hiro's attention up to it in time for him to see a squad of armed men in black uniforms running out to take position above him pointing their weapons at him. Right behind them another man, older in some kind of dress uniform that looked a little hispanic was came out and fixed Hiro with a pierceing glare. Behind the man Hire could just make out what looked like lettering in a strange alphabet. Hiro thought it looked kinda Greek or Russian. He thought he could just make out some of the letters.

"Ga.. Ga.la.. Gala…ti..c…a? Is that what it said?" Hiro thought. "Great, here we go again."


End file.
